The real mask of a Ninja
by monkeygodlance
Summary: Many Shinobi wear masks to hide their identity. Some wear a different mask. This is the story of one of those Ninja.


Hello, my name is Lance. This is my first story, and I've been nursing it for about a week. There are things I could probably improve upon still, but hey, that'll take a while, and it is my first story, so it's not meant to be perfect. Keep in mind I don't tolerate flames, period, so if I get one, you will be banned from sending me anything. I wanna get better, not sift through the ramblings of an angry virgin.

The real mask of a Ninja

Umino Iruka was a decent guy. He didn't smoke, he rarely drank, he gave everyone the respect they deserve. It was no surprise he had some good friends. These good friends however weren't like Iruka. They all had bad habits. Some smoked, some were perverts, some were sex fiends, and some just took things way too far.

Thats why it was such a surprise when Iruka agreed to go out drinking with Asuma, Kakashi, Genma, and Gai. Normally he would politely refuse and go home, partly because he didn't know Genma all that well, and partly because he usually had tests to grade.

So when he actually did agree, his 'good friends' would always get him smashed and poke fun at his expense.

Tonight was no different.

"Hey Iruka, what do you do again?" came the completely sober voice of Genma, even though he drank more than anyone else.

"I teach shnotnosed little kids at the academy."

"How can you stand it? I could hardly stand the three I got stuck with, let alone an entire class." Even drinking Kakashi still had the mask on, while not all together unexpected, it was still a little weird.

"Don't tell anyone, but I've got a deal going with Konohamaru. When the class shtarts losing interest, he pulls shomething, I yell, the class pays attention out of fear of getting in trouble too." was the definetely drunk voice of Iruka. He just cant handle his drink well.

"Wow, how underhanded. I gotta hand it to ya though, I wouldn't have seen it coming from you. What does he get out of the deal?" came Asuma, after downing a shot of whiskey.

"Free ramen whenever he wants, and extra tutoring."

"Wait, he doesn't want permanent passing grades?" came the doubtful voice of Genma, ordering another beer.

"Nope. I was shurprised too, said a true Shinobi would have to learn it anyway, and that to become hokage he couldn't cut corners like that. Good kid." Why did he just say that? That could get him fired if the right people found out. Oh well, shit happens.

"Well now," came the enthusiastic voice of Kakashi, "I deem you drunk enough to make fun of and you won't remember. Okay, first, Mizuki. Were you really friends when you were kids? He says otherwise."

"I was his friend out of shympathy. He may have had a better life, but he thought he was better than most people because of it, and that really shaddened me. I shaw it and hoped I could help fix it. Guess I was wrong." Realizing he was bringing down the mood, he flashed a 100 watt smile and declared "But hey, lesh not get all depressed 'cause of me. Another round for the five of us, on me!"

And with that, all negative thoughts dissipated in the face of free booze.

!!

Unbeknown to the five celebrating men, a certain special Jounin was watching the entire drunken spectacle in a shaded corner booth.

'Well well well, it seems Iruka puts down that emotional front of his when he's drunk. This is gonna be interesting.'

Grinning, the mystery person went back to watching, enjoying every second.

??

"So Iruka," by now, Kakashi had foregone and semblance of being discrete and was just asking the drunk Chunnin embarrassing questions, "What do you think of Shizune huh?"

Too drunk to care about modesty, he responded with, "Too nice, plus the Hokage would kill me. She's good looking and all, but she'd probably be too clingy."

Laughing, Asuma could barely choke out, "And what about Anko?"

After a couple of minutes of laughing, the guys realized Iruka wasn't saying anything. Worried, Gai spoke up and asked, "Whats wrong, you look sad. What could possibly be stopping such a youthful ..."

Interrupting him before he got started, Iruka said, with a sad look, "Anko is different. She's gone through some tough things, and while I don't know what those things are, I can see it in her eyes. She used her reputation as the snake Sannin's apprentice to make everyone too scared to get close. When all she wants is for someone to get close, for someone to hold her, make her feel loved." Getting up, Iruka looked to his companions and said, " Y'know, I think I'm gonna go home guys, I'm not feeling too well. See ya monday."

Paying his share of the tab, Iruka left, leaving four slightly guilty Jounin, and one very confused special Jounin.

'Why did they have to bring her up? I just wanna go home and forget this night ever happened. I am never going drinking with those guys again.' Thought a very depressed Chunnin. Thinking of the purple haired special Jounin Mitarashi Anko always made him sad, and he didn't know why. He had a hunch, but it was too outrageous to be true.

"I cant be in love with Anko, no way. I understand her, but it doesn't make her any less scary. Besides, she's way too good for me. She's a beautiful special Jounin, and I'm a scarred Chunnin. Sigh, I...I'm just gonna go home."

So he continued on, unaware of the person watching him.

No way. Umino Iruka has feelings towards me? Bullshit. How did he figure it out though? I was so careful making my mask, how could a simple academy teacher read through it? There's more to him than meets the eye.

I'm gonna figure out what it is too.

'Okay, he's still kinda drunk, so it'll be easier to get it out of him, for now. How am I gonna do this though. I cant be too forward or he'll either get embarrassed or get suspicious.'

'Wait a sec, that's it! If I get him embarrassed then keep bugging him about it until he gets mad he'll say it just so I go away. It's genius!'

With that plan in mind Anko caught up with Iruka just outside his door. Not wasting any time she got to work, sneaking up on him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Whats up Iruka?"

If she wasn't so serious she would have laughed at him. Jumping up in the air, spinning around with wide eyes, and screaming was hilarious.

A couple of seconds later, he finally caught his breath and spoke, "What are you doing here Anko?"

'Time for part A to be put into action' "Oh nothing, just checking up on my favorite Chunnin. Done anything interesting lately? Like, oh, I don't know, gone drinking with the guys tonight?"

"What? Where'd you get that from? I didn't go out tonight." stammered a very flushed chunnin'

Thinking to herself, 'he's cue when he's embarassed', Anko pushed on, "Don't lie to me. I was there. I heard all of it. I wanna know how you figured it out, and I'm not stopping until you tell me. It's that simple."

&

'No. No, she can't. She cant know. If she was there, she must have followed me here. She must have heard me talking in the street.'

'No. This doesn't change anything. I wont tell her. I refuse. I wont let her pity me, not her.'

Steeling his shoulders, he looked into her eyes and said, "No. I'm not telling you. Go away. It's my problem and I don't thing you deserve to know."

'Well that's a snag.' thought Anko. 'I guess he's pretty serious when it comes to whatever he's hiding. Plus, it looks like he's sobered up enough to get his judgment back in order. Fine, it's time to improvise.'

"Oh, why not? You embarrassed?" Smirking, she continued. "Oh come on, I heard you talking in the street. It cant be as embarrassing as being caught saying that."

You could almost hear Iruka's self control snap.

"My parents were proud people who died protecting the village from the Kyuubi! I have nothing to be embarrassed about! Do you have any idea what its like to be pitied for over half you life because you have no parents though? People thinking less of you because your all alone. Never stopping to realize they could have helped, never stopping to realize no matter how they died, it still hurt. I didn't wanna be pitied. I wanted to be normal. No one ever saw me as normal though, not even my 'friends'. No, I'm not embarresed Anko, far from it. I'm 'proud',I just never wanted to be."

Realizing he had just said something that he had been hiding for a long time, Iruka paled and looked away, anywhere than at the women in front of him. 'She's gonna think I'm pathetic.'

Seeing his discomfort, Anko suppressed a smile and got down to the point..

"No, no I don't know what that feels like. But I do know what it feels like to be used and tossed aside, like you're not good enough. That bastard Orochimaru used me, then just ignored me cause I didn't lust for power like him. I wasn't like him, so I wasn't good enough, I was less than worthless in his eyes, and he was my idol at the time. It crushed me, the man I worked so hard for saw me as useless. Then the villagers feared me already, and that hurt too. The man I idolized had turned the village against me. The only thing I could do was scare them all away because I didn't wanna go through the hurt again."

'What now Iruka, it's all on the table now. The balls in your court big man, lets see what you choose.'

'Wow, I didn't know she took it so hard. She never seemed that depressed, even the look in her eyes wasn't that bad. Were a lot alike then aren't we Anko.'

"You never really get over it, do you? The looks, the comments, the subtle meanings behind everything they say or do to you." Shuffling his feet, he waited for an answer, slowly looking up.

When he reached her face, he saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. Deciding Iruka was worth the risk of getting hurt again, Anko said, "No, you really don't. Not by yourself anyway. Maybe we could help each other get over it, hm?"

Smiling his first real smile in years, he responded, "Sure. It might be fun. Wanna come in?" Opening the door and letting her in, he realized something. He might just have to go out drinking with the guys again.

Yes, that's a very abrupt ending, but no matter how long I thought I couldn't make it any better. I got writers block when I thought about it. Please, I need help with my endings. Could an established author please help me out here? Oh yeah, which breaker did you like the best, I cant decide? Thanks for reading, review please, and this is the fat man signing out.


End file.
